1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed concept relates to the construction of a housing adapted to be positioned around fans such as attic fans for insulating thereof from the external environment at times when the fan is not being utilized. These designs are useful for preventing the loss of heat through these openings during times of the year and times of the day during which the fan itself is not operating. The doors are adapted to open to allow air flow through the insulation device responsive to actuation of the fans.
Such attic fans are normally installed in a horizontally oriented plane at a central location within the house for allowing warm air to be drawn upwardly therethrough for exhausting outwardly to cool the house especially during periods of warm weather. An opening is made in the uppermost ceiling of the upper floor of the house to facilitate this flow of air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been patented to be usable for insulating such attic-type fan designs such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,003 patented Mar. 16, 1943 to E. A. Mader and assigned one-half to John Spargo on a “Counterbalanced Louver Construction”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,000 patented Mar. 8, 1949 to A. W. Schild on a “Louver Mechanism For Attic Ventilation”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,547 patented Oct. 4, 1949 to J. B. Koch and assigned to American Blower Corporation on a “Built-In Ventilator”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,075 patented Jun. 3, 1952 to D. H. Stroup on a “Closure Element For Air Ducts”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,514 patented Mar. 30, 1954 to E. N. Hanks on a “Suction Controlled Louver”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,687 patented Aug. 31, 1954 to C. Prudhon and assigned to Pruden Products Co. on a “Back Draft Damper For Exhaust Fans”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,853 patented Jul. 30, 1957 to W. A. Spear and assigned to NuTone, Inc. on an “Automatic Shutter For Ventilators”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,495 patented Dec. 12, 1961 to B. H. Miller and assigned to Genie-Air, Inc. on a “Combined Air Dampener And Air Diverter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,491 patented Oct. 16, 1962 to. T. K. Myhre on an “Arrangement For Pressure-Controlled Quantity Regulation In Air Ventilation Installations”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,098 patented Mar. 3, 1964 to R. H. Bishop on a “Multiple Louver Damper”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,205 patented Feb. 1, 1966 to A. D. Bumstead on an “Attic Ventilating System With Cover Means”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,624 patented Sep. 17, 1968 to H. L. Mohrman and assigned to Allied Thermal Corporation on an “Air Exhauster With Damper means”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,560 patented Feb. 2, 1971 to W. R. Trahan and assigned to Texfan, Inc. on “Ceiling Boxes For Distributing Air”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,517 patented Jul. 18, 1972 to J. R. Root et al and assigned to Ruskin Manufacturing Company on a “Wrap-Around Damper Frame”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,050 patented Sep. 23, 1975 to D. M. Mullings and assigned to General Electric Company on a “Heat Exchanger Housing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,377 patented Jun. 22, 1976 to L. O. Chapman on “Insulated Closures For Attic Fans, And Seals Therefor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,672 patented Feb. 8, 1977 to M. Matsuyoshi et al and assigned to Matsushita Seilo Co., Ltd. on a “Ventilation Fan (Ventilation System)”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,597 patented Feb. 14, 1978 to D. A. Barnhart et al and assigned to The Celotex Corporation on a “Fan Housing Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,336 patented Jun. 13, 1978 to J. N. Urachel on a “Back Draft For Exhaust Fans And Hoods”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,399 patented Aug. 15, 1978 to G. C. Lawrence, Jr. on a “Vehicle Roof Ventilator Insulation Covering”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,060 patented Dec. 26, 1978 to M. A. Caine and assigned to The Crest Company on a “Self-Closing Exhaust Fan Cover”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,743 patented Aug. 4, 1981 to G. C. Fuller on an “Insulating Enclosure For Disappearing Stairway”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,196 patented Feb. 8, 1983 to D. L. Henderson on an “Insulating And Draft Preventing Automatic Shutter For Attic And Other Exhaust Type Fans”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,216 patented Sep. 27, 1983 to. W. M. Hott et al and assigned to Philips Industries, Inc. on a “Ventilator Device And Mounting Arrangement Therefor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,426 patented May 1, 1984 to. H. R. Bohanon, Sr. and assigned to Acme Engineering & Manufacturing Corporation on a “Slanted Housing Fan Enclosure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,215 patented Jul. 3, 1984 to E. H. Yogt on a “Duct Air Cover”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,018 patented Sep. 4, 1984 to N. W. Taulman on an “Energy-Saving Closure For Foundation Vents”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,194 patented Feb. 26, 1985 to. W. J. Brown and assigned to Emerson Electric Co. on a “Whole House Attic Fan”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,368 patented Mar. 5, 1985 to G. T. Hempel on an “Air Vent Cover”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,132 patented Apr. 5, 1988 to K. T. Ching on an “Insulating Enclosure For Recessed Ceiling Exhaust Fan”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,679 patented Apr. 25, 1989 to R. R. Robbins on a “Building Ventilation System With Air Inlet Flap Control”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,520 patented Aug. 22, 1989 to K. E. Prochnow et al and assigned to Carnes Company, Inc. on an “Auxiliary Frame For Ceiling Mounted Air Diffusers And The Like”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,415 patented Dec. 12, 1989 to R. Engelberger et al and assigned to Papst-Motoren GmbH on a “Fan With An Essentially Square Housing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,728 patented Aug. 28, 1990 to K. Takano on a “Louver Device Formed By Sheet-Like Material”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,901 patented Oct. 29, 1991 to D. R. Lathrop et al and assigned to Emerson Electric Co. on a “Whole House Fan”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,386 patented Jul. 19, 1994 to T. P. Calandra on a “Method And Device For Ventilating A Home”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,074 patented to F. Meyer on Jul. 23, 1996 on a “Heat Exchanger, In Particular Cooling Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,522 patented Mar. 11, 1997 to H. S. Szwartz on a “Combination Damper And Chimney Cap Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,069 patented May 26, 1998 to D. Sullivan and assigned to Specialty Metal Fabrication, Inc. on a “Louver Assembly And Method For Installing A Louver Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,259 patented Sep. 1, 1998 to J. R. Olney and assigned to B & B Molders, L.L.C. on a “Grill Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,862 patented Jul. 13, 1999 to F. J. Ucciardi and assigned to Consol, Inc. on an “Air Flow Reversal Prevention Door Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,836 patented Nov. 23, 1999 to D. Sullivan and assigned to Specialty Metal Fabrications, Inc. on a “Louver Assembly And Method For Installing A Louver Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,893 patented Apr. 18, 2000 to D. R. Waite on a “Cover For An Attic Fan Vent”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,698 patented Nov. 21, 2000 to K. Uehara on an “Apparatus For Installing A Ventilation Fan”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,117 patented Apr. 10, 2001 to W. M. Kirk et al and assigned to Board of Regents of University of Nebraska on a “Motorized Insulated Damper Assembly For Furnace Systems”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,175 patented Jul. 17, 2001 to D. M. Larson et al and assigned to Broan-Nutone LLC on a “Ventilating Exhaust Fan”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,667 patented Jul. 31, 2001 to J. D. Fikes on an “Air Duct Evacuation System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,466 patented Aug. 27, 2002 to J. D. Fikes on a “Climate Control System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,579 patented Dec. 3, 2002 to D. M. Larson et al and assigned to Broan-Nutone LLC on a “Ventilating Exhaust Fan”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,656 patented Mar. 18, 2003 to P. H. Hertel on an “Air Handling System Duct Closure And Heat Trap”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,352 patented Aug. 5, 2003 to K. G. Obermeyer et al and assigned to Ado, Inc. on an “Insulated Attic Access Cover”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,404 patented Sep. 9, 2003 to J. R. Davis et al and assigned to Munters Corporation on a “Ventilation Fan”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,183 patented Jul. 29, 2003 to G. A. Barber on a “Shutter Assembly For An Intake Opening In An Exhaust Fan”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,130 patented Nov. 4, 2003 to J. A. DeMarchis et al on a “Wash Down Filtered Fan Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,557 patented Feb. 3, 2004 to D. Hoffe on a “Building Ventilation Air Inlet Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,279 patented Jul. 27, 2004 to R. Serrano on a “Ceiling Vent Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,770 patented Oct. 12, 2004 to D. M. Larson et al and assigned to Broan-Nutone LLC on a “Ventilating Exhaust Fan”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,785 patented Jan. 4, 2005 to P. T. Solderlund and assigned to Telefonaktiebolaget LM EDricsson on a “Check Valve, Fan Unit, And Forced Air Cooling System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,258 patented Mar. 8, 2005 to J. A. Tupis and assigned to General Electric Company on a “Sealed Damper Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,149 patented May 3, 2005 to R. C. Palmer et al and assigned to AdobeAir, Inc. on a “Cooling System With Mesch Grill And Directional Louvers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,799 patented Jul. 12, 2005 to C. A. Weiss and assigned to Flue Sentinel, Inc. on a “Damper Control Device For Outside Applications”.